New Member of the Host Club
by LunaStorm24
Summary: One day the daughter of an American CEO came to the host club and seemed to know Kyoya. With both feet on the ground and a knack for wooing the young maidens, a new form of clientele begin to appear in the Host Club. But when an American tabloid beginning to sneak around the school and in the lives of the Host Club, things begin to get interesting.
1. New Student in the Host Club

"This is one strange school," Alexis commented as she climbed the steps of the Ouran Private High School.

Alexis Jones is the daughter of an American CEO and because of her love of Japan and anime, she convinced her father to let her go to school abroad. It didn't hurt that he met a rich family from Japan who recommended Ouran since the youngest son went there.

"I wonder why everyone told me to go to music room three," Alexis tapped her chin contemplating why every girl insisted that she go to that particular music room. "This must be it."

Alexis pushed open the door to the music room to be blinded by bright lights. Once her eyes adjusted, she came face-to-face with the Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

"Welcome our little turtle dove," Tamaki extended his hand to the girl standing in the doorway. "Are you lost, my dear?"

Shock filled her face as she scanned the room. The girl said something in a language Tamaki didn't quite understand. "What was that my darling princess," Tamaki closed the distance between them, forcing the girl back against the door.

"Annoying," the girl mumbled, causing surprise and shock to turn Tamaki's face to stone.

"Told you you can be forceful," Haruki sighed and watched as Tamaki hid in a corner.

"Alexis, hello," Kyoya smiled gently. "I see your father registered you after all."

"Kyo-kun," Alexis noticed Kyoya for the first time, still frozen. "I hope not everyone lives in an anime world."

"Kyo-kun," Hikaru and Kaora exchanged looks of curiosity and mischief. "Who is this, 'Kyo-kun' and how did you meet?"

"This is Alexis Jones, she's the daughter of an American CEO. She was trying to convince her father to allow her to study here and our families happen to meet. My parents told her father the benefits of going to Ouran and he couldn't disagree."

"You two must have gotten along well if she calls you 'Kyo-kun'," Hani-senpai peaked out from behind Mori-senpai to look at Alexis who still stood against the door, twitching as though she wanted to escape but couldn't.

"We got along moderately well," Kyoya responded, walking up to Alexis. "She actually impressed my father and because of that he was so willing to speak with her father. It was rather strange, her Japanese dialect was spot on and her manners even exceeded my father's expectations. I must say, even I was impressed with her knowledge of my family and Japan in general."

'This girl-," Hikaru began.

"-Impressed even you," Kaora finished.

"It was rather strange, I will admit," Kyoya took the still silent Alexis and began escorting her to one of the couches. "When our parents began talking, we were sent away to socialize and Alexis ended sticking next to me."

"So, Miss Alexis has a crush on you," Tamaki seemed to recovered from his wounded ego. "So she followed you here."

"I don't have a crush of Kyo-kun," Alexis shouted briefly. "I just respect him."

"Sure," Hikaru sneered sarcastly.

"She was just fascinated with my family's business," Kyoya sighed.

"It was in your best interest to get along with me anyway," Alexis seemed to calm down more after Haruhi brought tea. "His family is doing business with mine still and as long we get along, there won't be any issues."

"Ooh," Haruhi understood. "Is that why you call him Kyo-kun?"

"Pretty much," Alexis took a sip of tea. "At first I was messing with him, seeing if her would correct me, but he didn't so I just continued calling him that. I've been fascinated by the Japanese culture since I first watched anime with a childhood friend so I began studying the language and culture along with my other studies. Father made sure I knew everything from our business and politics to academic things like music and art to everything in between."

"A well versed maiden," rose petals fluttered around Tamaki. "You are quite a rare flower. A delicate rose."

"With thorns," Alexis responded. "Get to close and you'll end up bleeding."

"So serious," Hikaru and Kaora spoke together.

"Alexis is a lot like you Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi commented.

"It would appear that way," Kyoya nodded.

"You have to be cold in America's business world," Alexis explained. "If you appear weak, you'll be taken advantage of, that's what my father taught me."

"What about your mother," Haruhi asked, and quickly noticed Alexis tensing up.

"We're about to start club activities," Kyoya started towards the music room doors. "Let's pick this up another time. Alexis, maybe we should meet afterwards to talk more?"

"Nah, I kinda want to stick around, if you don't mind," Alexis smiled. "I always wondered what goes on in your club anyway."

"Of course," Kyoya bowed his head slightly, giving a very generic smile as he opened the door to show many girls in yellow dresses ready to enter.

"By the way," Hani-senpai noticed Alexis wearing the same clothes as the host club. "Why do you wear a boy's uniform."

Alexis started laughing. "Why do you think? Do you want to wear those yellow, puffy dresses you call the girls' uniform. I would fall on my face after taking on step in it."

"They are quite frilly," Haruhi nodded.

"It is a staple of the feminine form," Tamaki boastered, taking on of the guest by the hand and twirling her into the room. "A delicate flower such as yourself shouldn't have to wear such common clothes that signifies manual labor. I am your slave, my dear, you need not lift a finger nor walk a step, for I will carry you to our eternity."

The girl blushed as Tamaki dipped her. "Oh, Tamaki."

The rest of the guests clapped and cheered as they filtered into the room. The hosts went off to welcome their guest and escort them to separate tables and areas of the music room, leaving Alexis on the couch sipping her tea. It was quite obvious that Alexis was indeed a girl, her hair went to the small of her back and was in waves, and her breast area did nothing to hide her feminine attributes either.

"Who's that," one girl asked Kyoya, noticing Alexis on the couch.

"That would be-," Kyoya explained.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my dear," Alexis left the couch and glided over to the girl. "I am Alexis, and who might you meet, our delicate flower?"

"Sakura," the girl blushed, not knowing what was happening.

"Ah, Sakura," Alexis smiled gently. "Like the cherry blossom, so delicate and beautiful. You my dear, are a rarity of itself, like a painting. You embody Leonardo Di Vinci's Mona Lisa, I want to know who exactly is behind that smile and beauty." Alexis bent down and took Sakura's hand, placing a kiss on the knuckles. "Won't you do me the honors of tell me more about yourself?"

"I-it would be my pleasure," Sakura's blushed deeped as she, and a few other girls, followed Alexis to the couch she was sitting on previous.

"This is going to be interesting," Kyoya smiled as his glasses caught the glare of the sun's lights.


	2. Gossip in the Works

"I didn't know you had a knack for hosting," Haruhi commented while bringing refreshments to Alexis and her guests.

"Neither did I," Kyoya commented as well, writing in his notebook.

"It's a skill I learned a long time ago," Alexis smiled. "My mother insisted that I learn to be the perfect host. She was a beautiful, smart, and elegant. She was like a queen, but she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty. She taught me a lot of things. Cooking, cleaning, how to fix a radiator, and how to fix other things around the house."

"You're mom seems well rounded," Haruhi said, setting the tea in front of the guests. "I think I would like to meet her."

"She was pretty amazing. I think she actually studied at one of the schools in the area for a year," Alexis tapped a finger to her chin as she tried to remember which school her mother went to. "I just can't remember which one."

"Do you think she went here," one of the girls asked, taking the tea offered to her.

"I don't think so," Alexis smiled kindly. "She wasn't as refined as you lovely ladies so I doubt she would have liked it here."

"But you go here," another girl questioned.

"Of course," Alexis took the girl's chin in her fingers. "One I heard my soulmate was coming to school here, I just had to come and find her."

"R-Really," the girl blushed furiously. "Have you found her?"

"As sure as I'm getting lost in your beautiful chocolate eyes that I could just get lost in them, my beautiful sugary sweet. You are look so delicious, I could take a bite," Alexis edged closer to the girl's neck, her breathe sending chills throughout her body.

"Al-kun," the girl whispered, her breathe lost while the girls around them screamed with admiration and desire.

"Al-kun," another girl yelled. "Please bite me."

Alexis pulled away from the original girl to fell back onto the arm of the chair. "You are to kind, my darling," Alexis flashed a smile to the other girl who swooned from the "brightness".

"Wow," Hani-senpai starred in surprise. "She really good. She may be better than Tamaki."

Mori-senpai nodded in agreement.

"She make take over the title of King," Hikaru and Kaoru nodded in agreement just to get a shout from Tamaki, who's blood drained from his entire body.

"Momma," Tamaki crawled towards Kyoya. "You don't think Alexis will take my place, do you?"

"Momma?" Alexis raised an eyebrow, halting her "wooing".

"The name Tamaki uses for me," Kyoya explained. "Alexis is bringing in a new form of clientele, and more guests are joining us."

"Don't worry Tamaki," Alexis laughed. "I don't plan of taking your throne."

"Phew," Tamaki breathed a sigh of relief.

"If I did," Alexis began again, "I wouldn't be able to spend my time enjoying the presence of these goddesses."

"Al-kun," the girls cheered.

* * *

After club ended, Alexis was helping Haruhi clean up.

"Do you like girls," Hikaru asked Alexis as he and Kaoru came back into the room after escorted their guests to their cars.

Alexis straighten a bit with surprise with the forwardness. "Not really. I did have an experience when I was middle school."

"Tell us more," Kaoru raised an eyebrow as the twins forced their way into Alexis' personal space.

Alexis tried to move away from the twins but soon sighed and realized that they wouldn't let it drop. "I went to a party and spin the bottle was being played. It was my turn to spin and it landed on this girl, who somehow had a crush on me, and we kissed and I was bored at the time so we went out and became girlfriends."

"What happened between the two of you," Haruhi asked, taking the tray of tea cups away from Alexis to have to the storage room.

"We ended up breaking up. I was moving away and when I told her I wasn't really into girls, she didn't want to see me anymore. It was cruel, but after I moved I got a phone call from her and she was actually dating someone else and was very much in love with her. It's weird talking about it really." A blushed build in Alexis' face remembering that embarrassing time of her life. She walked past the twins and Haruhi finally and began to retreat. Mori and Hani-senpai walked into the music room a few seconds after Alexis left.

"Is Alexis okay," Hani-senpai asked, "she's all red."

"She'll be okay," Mori-senpai assured his cousin. "Have some cake."

"Okay," Hani immediately perked up and hoped over to the snack room.

The Host club finished cleaning up the music room in silence and began their trip downstairs to go home.

* * *

Alexis and Kyoya were talking in the foyer of the school as the rest of the Host Club cleared the final steps.

"You have gathered quite the following since the week you've been here," Kyoya was showing Alexis the profits she was making at the Host Club. "We've had more ladies join the host club that when we first started, and profits have been going up."

"Have we been selling memberships," Alexis asked reviewing the graphs. "If we sell some sort of membership we'll be able to give out priority treatment and special perks for the members. Like a loyalty or rewards program."

"We do sell merchandise and auction material once owned by the hosts," Kyoya explained. "How would this Host Club membership work?"

"Well," Alexis noticed the group and waved as they came up near. "If they pay a certain amount each month, they could get a monthly subscription to the magazine and exclusive pictures of the hosts. Also they could get first class seats next to their favorite host when we entertain on locations."

"Looks like you got a business partner," Hikaru smirked.

"She knows business," Kyoya admitted, writing a few notes in his notebook.

"I get it from my father," Alexis and the rest of the Host Club walked through the front doors.

A click from a camera made the Host Club turn from leisure to defensive mode.

"Hikaru. Kaoru," Tamaki snapped his fingers.

"Right," the twin saluted and disappeared.

After some rustling, a shot came from a nearby bush and a man was thrown onto the pavement in front of the Club. An American man began to stand just as Mori-senpai grabbed his shoulder and "assisted" him to stand fully.

"Paparazzi," Hikaru said as he and Kaoru appeared behind Kyoya.

"For you and Alexis," Kaoru finished, giving Kyoya a digital camera. Looking at the photos taken, it shows photos of Alexis and Kyoya talking in the foyer, especially when they were standing close to each other.

"Oh geez," a bead of sweat fell from Alexis' brow. "Stupid tabloids."

"Tabloids," Tamaki asked.

"My family a few years ago was centered around a scandal and since then, we've had many people stalking me trying to discover another." Alexis walked up to the man who was trembling with fear. "What 'scandal' are you guys trying to uncover this time?"

The man began whimpering as he just spoke gibberish. Alexis sighed and waved Mori-senpai away. When Mori-senpai let go of the man, he fell back to the pavement just to met with Alexis crouching to look into his eyes. "What rumors are spreading this time about my family?"

The man remained silent and humiliation of getting caught seemed to anger him.

"You know," Alexis sat crossed legged in front of him. "There's no reason to be angry at yourself. Unlike American, Japanese families entrust certain traditions onto their children, one of those traditions being martial arts. I haven't heard from my father about any rumor or scandal, so it must mean that it's pretty recent and that my father hasn't even heard of it."

"Sir," Kyoya stood behind Alexis to stare at the man, "I suggest to tell the miss what she wants to know, unless you want me to call in my family's private police force. Since you are stalking us, I would assume you did your research on who our families are."

The man seemed to pale and looked at the Host Club. "Fine. There's a photo of you two getting really friendly at your father's business party. Well, rumor is that they two of you are engaged or at least betrothed."

"Of course," Alexis stood up. "Where's that camera?"

Alexis quickly caught the camera and started to delete the pictures. "Who are you working for?"

"What?" The man looked at her. "What are you doing to my camera?"

"I'll stop deleting the pictures, just tell me which magazine you work for."

"Them Weekly," the man gasped out just as Alexis deleted the last picture. She tossed the camera back to the man who scrambled to find at least one photo that wasn't deleted. "They're all gone."

"Should have answered quicker," Hikaru and Haoru shrugged.

"I suggest you leave," Alexis went to grab his bag from the steps of the school.

The man gathered himself underneath him and began to walk away, his head hanging with disappointment.

"Well, that was interesting," Kyoka noted. "Isn't Them Weekly one of the well known tabloid in America?"

"Yeah," Alexis sighed. "Like I said, we've had tabloids and gossip columns following us since. . . Anyway, I better call my father and get home. The sooner I get out of the public eye, the better. You better let your Dad know as well, Kyoya."

The Club was taken slightly aback when Alexis didn't call Kyoya by her nickname.

"Alexis," Haruhi placed a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"What do you mean," Alexis gave a closed smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Look, I'll see you tomorrow, I really need to call my father."

Alexis stepped into a Lincoln as she pulled out her phone.

"Hello Natalie, I need to speak with my Father," Alexis spoke into the phone as the car door closed, the tinted windows reflecting the image of the Club back at them.

"Kyoya, what happened to her," Tamaki and the rest of the Club looked to their local snoop for answers.

Kyoya remained silent as he watched Alexis' car drive away the sun's glare hiding his eyes from the rest of the Club.

"Kyoya," Haruhi nodged Kyoya slightly.

"I think he likes her," Hikaru suggested.

"I need to speak with my father," Kyoya began walking to his car as it pulled up.

"Kyoya," Tamaki called but no response and he drove away. "This is serious."

"Do you think they really are betrothed," Hani-senpai asked, looking at Mori-senpai.

"Who knows," Mori-senpai neutrally looked back at Hani-senpai.

"Looks like he really like Alexis," Kaoru stated.

"To think, our Vice President in love," Hikaru chuckled at the thought.


	3. When a Hosts goes MIA(Missing In Action)

"Where's Al-kun," one of Alexis' customers asked Haruhi who brought them tea.

"She had to deal with some family things," Kyoya answered, focused on writing in his notebook. "She is from America after all and the heir to her father's company."

"Must be difficult for her," one of the girls sighed. "I hope she's okay. I don't know what I'll do if she's gone."

"No worries, my dear princess," Tamaki presented a flower to the girl. "I will entertain you in the meantime."

"No thanks," the girl turned her head. "You're not my type."

Icicles finished forming on Tamaki's body as Mori-senpai picked him up and carried him away.

"Alexis has been gone for a couple of days now," Haruhi stood next to Kyoya. "Do you know what happened?"

"Nothing," Kyoya continued writing. "I told my father about the rumor and since, I've had a police escort to and from school. Apparently, American magazines can be aggressive. We've had many intruders from American paparazzi."

"It must be worse for Alexis," Hani-senpai said. "She did say she's always had to deal with paparazzi."

"That's just the beginning," the voice of Renge came as a powerful motor whirled on. Her laughed viciously as her platform raised from the ground.

"What do you mean, Renge," Tamaki asked, his body thawing with this new development.

"It was huge in America apparently," Renge was flipped through a worn down magazine. "Alexis' mother was involved romantically with a woman and she ended up coming out as gay and they divorced."

"What?" The Club spoke at the same time.

"Apparently, she met her while attending a school in Japan," Renge flipped a page of the magazine. "Although it doesn't say which school it was."

"Is that why people stalk her so much," one of the girls asked.

"The tragedy," another girl crying with angst. "The moe."

"She like a prince," yet another girl said. "A prince with a dark past."

"Maybe we should visit her," Hani-senpai suggested and the Club looked at Kyoya for approval.

"Do don't need my permission," Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose, the glare of the sun continuing to hide his eyes. "Do whatever you want."

"Why don't you come with us," Hani-senpai asked, staring at him with big eyes.

"He's in love with her," Hikaru said, sneering at Kyoya.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed, "he doesn't want to seem desperate."

Kyoya stood silent for awhile and abruptly turned away and walked out of the room.

The twins sighed. "He's hiding his love. So sad."

"I don't know if that's it," Haruhi statement, her chin in her hand. "He doesn't seem to be in love with her."

"What do you mean Haruhi," Tamaki asked.

"They just don't look like they would be in love," Haruhi said. "Remember Kasugazaki Kanako?"

"Our ex host hopper," Hikaru nodded. "What about her?"

"When she would see Suzushima Tohru, you could tell she loved him. When Alexis and Kyoya, it's different somehow," Haruhi finished. "It's like you, Mori-senpai, and Hani-senpai."

"Us," Hani-senpai glanced between Haruhi and Mori-senpai, who looked at Hani-senpai.

"Mori-senpai would do anything to protect you and you him, right," Haruhi asked and received a nod in response. "I think it's the same with Alexis and Kyoya. You two seem more than cousins, but siblings."

"It makes sense," Kaoru nodded. "Kyoya lets Alexis call him 'Kyo-kun'."

"Even if he was trying to help his family business, he wouldn't let a girl call him that," Hikaru agreed.

"He sees Alexis as a little sister," Renge stated. "It's obvious. He may watch her but it's in a brotherly way."

"What about Alexis," Hani-senpai asked. "She called him 'Kyo-kun'."

"Maybe Alexis is in love with Kyoya," Tamaki suggested.

"No, idiot," Renge stated flatly. "She sees him as an older brother."

"How would you know that?" Tamaki snapped back.

"She constantly looks to Kyoya for approval," Renge out out another, newer, magazine and threw it to Tamaki. "See?"

The magazine that two photos of the two. In one of the photo was Alexis in a dark blue evening gown, a hand in the middle of tucking back a strand of her straight black hair, as she showed Kyoya something on her phone. Kyoya was standing slightly behind her in a regular black suit, his head angled down to see what Alexis was showing him. In the second, Alexis was laughing, her hand against his chest as though she was giving it a quick tap while Kyoya smiled down at her.

"It looks like they're flirting," Hani-senpai tilted his head.

"No," Renge laughed. "The look his giving her is not romantic interest, but of deep affection for a younger sibling."

"I don't know," Hikaru and Kaoru spoke together. "Looks like their interested in each other romantically."

"Then we should go ask Kyoya and Alexis," Tamaki announced.

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking. Why don't you make it a romance? Well, that's because I didn't want to be like others when they made a romance between them and their OC. Not really my style. I decided a brother/sister relationship was much more suited to them, since Kyoya was the youngest and Alexis is an only child.**

 **More will be explained in the next chapter.**


	4. To the Garden of Ruth?

A large limo pulled in front of a modest house with a large yard with high hedges.

"Alexis lives here," Haruhi stared with wonder at the hedges, some holding multiple colored flowers among the leaves.

"It's amazing," Tamaki's eyes shimmered with excitement.

"Where am I," Kyoya finally woke up to look at the garden around them.

* * *

 _"Come on Kyoya," Tamaki whined. "We need to talk to Alexis."_

 _"It's almost noon," the Hitachiin twins took a tug at the covers._

 _"I've been up since six in the morning," Kyoya glared at his visitors. "Show yourselves out of my house before I have you thrown out."_

 _Kyoya pulled the covers back from the twins and fell back asleep. After a few seconds, the Hitachiin twins, Hani-senpai and Tamaki jumped on Kyoya and started to drag him out of bed, Kyoya complete unconscious through the entire endeavor. Once dressed, Mori-senpai, who was standing in the corner, picked up the sleeping Kyoya and they walked out of his house with Haruhi waiting in front of the limo, wearing her regular short sleeve jersey and cargo shorts._

 _"Let's hurry before he wakes up," Tamaki ushered everyone into the limo, Mori-senpai placing Kyoya in the back seat._

* * *

"Oh," Kyoya remembered vaguely what had happened. "What are we doing here?"

"We need to talk with Alexis," Tamaki spoke as the limo jumped on the dirt road until hitting the pavement driveway.

"She sure lives far from civilization, doesn't she?" Kaoru commented as they came to a stop in front of the house.

The Host Club jumped out of the car and began to stretch, Kyoya stayed inside the vehicle.

"Come on Kyoya," Tamaki urged. "Don't you want to talk with Alexis too?"

Kyoya remained silent, his head ducked down to hide his expressions. The Club turned to see the front doors open to show a older woman wearing pale blue overalls and a gardening hat.

"Hello," the woman smiled, removing her gardening gloves, placing them in the pocket of her dirty overalls. "By the looks of things, you must be from Ouran Academy."

"Yes, ma'am," Haruhi bowed respectfully. "We're here to see Alexis. Is she home?"

"Yes, she is," the woman smiled. "I'll see you to her."

"Thank you," Tamaki bowed, already at the top of the steps with woman's hand in his. "You are an angel."

The woman chuckled. "Shall we?"

"Kyoya," Hani-senpai looked back to the limo and the group watched Kyoya step out of the limo and the Club began to follow the woman.

"I'm sorry," Haruhi spoke as they entered the house. "We don't know your name."

"Ruth," the woman, Ruth, answered back. "I'm Alexis' grandmother."

"But you look much too young to have grandchildren," Tamaki began flirting. "I would assume you were Alexis' older sister, or her mother.

Ruth laughed some more as they passed a living room that looked comfortable to sleep in. "You're quite the flirt, aren't you?"

"Only when I see a beautiful maiden, like yourself."

"Sweetheart," Ruth sighed pleasantly. "I haven't been a maiden since before I met my first husband. There is no need to try and flatter me."

"First husband," Hikaru and Kaoru asked, turning their attention to Ruth.

"Ah, yes," Ruth smiled. "My first husband died shortly after the war started and since I've only been married to one other man, who is away on business at the moment."

"Shouldn't your husband be retired," Hani-senpai asked.

"He is," Ruth laughed as they exited the house through a backdoor. "He just loves what he does too much to quit it completely."

"What does he do," Haruhi asked, following the others into the backyard.

"Landscaping, actually," Ruth smiled. "Well, the planning. He can't do any yard work anymore, but he still comes up with amazing ideas for his clients' yards."

"So why do you garden," Haruhi asked, glancing at the gloves and dirty overalls.

"Oh, I have a vegetable garden that I grow. Fresh vegetables are the best, you know," Ruth winked. "Now, Alexis should be here somewhere."

The Club stared at the view in front of them with amazement. Lilac and sakura trees stood in front of the fence of hedges. The lilac and sakura trees were in full bloom and petals were fluttering on the breeze, some petals nesting on the surface of the clear water pond. Round smooth stones clustered at certain points of the pond and in the clear water, you could see different color koi fish swim elegantly. A tabby cat sat on one of the stones, watching the fish intently, her eyes slitted in deep concentration. Next to the cat stood an easel with an image of the pond and garden painted with oil paints on a canvas.

"Who made the painting," Tamaki asked, pointing to the easel and abandon wooden stool with only a well loved painter's palate on it.

"That would be Alexis," Ruth smiled, putting her gardening gloves back on. "She had a natural talent when she was young and over time she developed more and more of her skills. She is quite a Jack of all Trades, but a master of none."

"Jack of all trades," Hikaru questioned, looking at Kaoru.

"Master of none," Kaoru returned the glance.

"It's an American saying," Ruth explained. "You see I'm from America and my second husband was born here. This is his childhood home actually, his entire family worked in landscaping for generations."

"Why doesn't your son work in landscaping like his father," Tamaki asked.

"You mean our son-in-law," Ruth explained. "Alexis' father is an American mutt."

"Mutt?" The Club drew back in surprise.

"Don't be too shocked," Ruth laughed. "Most Americans are mutts of some kind. A mixture of many different cultures."

"That is true," Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose.

"He speaks," Ruth smiled kindly to Kyoya. "Anyway, I need to get back to gardening so feel free to explore the yard and house to your hearts content."

Ruth walked away humming, leaving the Club standing in the scene from a romance movie.

"I wonder where Alexis is," Hani-senpai looked around the garden.

"There," Mori-senpai pointed to a shadow in a weeping willow standing over the pond.

"Alexis," Tamaki called. "Come down."

The shadow didn't seem to move from it's spot and Mori-senpai walked over quickly. Just as Mori-senpai made it to the willow, the figure tilted toward Mori-senpai and fell. The club shouted as Alexis fell straight into Mori-senpai's arms and began walking about to the Hosts when she was comfortably in his arms. Alexis twitched a couple of times and opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times in confusion and quickly froze in shock.

"Hi Alexis," Haruhi smiled. "We were worried."

"You fell out of a tree," Hani-senpai spoke up.

"What?"

"Mori-senpai caught you though," Haruhi assured and Mori-senpai grunted in agreement and gently set her to the ground.

Alexis was barefoot and was wearing a black tank top with a plaid button up shirt with multiple paint stains on it. Alexis straighten her denim capri pants and looked straight at Kyoya for a moment before turning away.

"Why are you guys here," Alexis asked, turning away from the Club and started towards her painting.

"We wanted to talk about the scandal with your mom," Kaoru spoke first.

"And about you and Kyoya," Hikaru finished, causing Alexis to stiffen in mid stride.


	5. Emotions Revealed

"How did you find out about that scandal with my mom," Alexis asked, picking up her painter's palette and sitting on the stool.

"Renge told us," Tamaki spoke as Alexis began touching up her painting. "Want to tell us what happened."

"I love my mom," Alexis spoke. "I didn't know she was gay until I was thirteen, so I had plenty of time to develop a good relationship with my parents. This was also about the same time I was dating that girl I told you about. The magazines and tabloids would always assume that we were close friends since we knew each other since childhood. However, when the scandal came out of my mom being gay, they divorced and my father got custody, and we moved. My mom decided she did want to be in my life and disappeared, most likely with her lover. I have talked to her since."

"I've even tried to find her several times," Alexis dipped her paintbrush in a new color and continued painting. "One time, I did actually find her and got a phone number even. When I called it, I got her girlfriend and when I asked to talk with her and explained who I was. . . Her girlfriend said my mom didn't want anything to do with me or my father and ended the call. When I tried calling back, it was busy. I sent a letter to the address, but I got it back with a 'return to sender' label on it."

"So you have spoken with your mom is four years," Haruhi asked.

"Yeah," Alexis shrugged. "She might as well be dead."

"If my mom was still alive-," Haruhi walked next to Alexis, "-and I was in your situation. I wouldn't stop trying to talk to her. I would do everything I could to talk to her. Even if it was for five minutes."

"Haruhi," Alexis stopped painting and looked at her, a tear was decorating her cheek. "I'm so sorry."

Haruhi smiled. "We can go talk to her together."

"But I can't," Alexis dipped her head. "With this new rumor and scandal, if I were to try and see my mom. . . It would make things even worse."

"Speaking of which," Hikaru began.

"What about you and Kyoya," Kaoru finished.

"Are you in love with him," Hani-senpai seemed to appear in next to Alexis with big doll eyes, causing her to tense up.

"You know. Talks about love are usually left to the two people in reference," Alexis sighed.

"Well, I think you two have a sibling like relationship," Haruhi said.

"And we think you two are in love," Hani-senpai spoke in turn. "Which is it?"

Alexis gently placed her paintbrush on the easel and the painter's palette on the stool as she stood up.

"I always wanted a little sister," Kyoya spoke up after being quiet for so long, causing Alexis to turn towards him.

"I always wanted a big brother," Alexis laughed, a smile reaching her eyes. "Guess it's proof of a messed up family."

"So you two aren't in love," Hani-senpai's lips seemed to quiver and eyes tearing up.

Alexis laughed and ruffled his hair. "No, when I met him, it was like I found something I've been searching for all my life."

Kyoya walked to Alexis, placing a hand on her shoulder. "My older sister would always try to take care of me and I knew I could depend on her. However, I always felt like I didn't have anyone to depend on me. When I met Tamaki, it felt like I had a little brother, but it wasn't exactly what I was looking for. Well, subconsciously. It wasn't until we met, and you impressed even me, did I realize I wanted to protect you, like a little sister."

"Are you sure you guys aren't in love," Hikaru started.

"It does sound like love to me," Kaoru ended.

"There's a difference between romantic love and sibling love," Alexis stared at the two twins. "You two should know that difference."

"They are the forbidden twin love," Kyoya reminded her, and Alexis slapped her forehead in response.

"Fine," Alexis massaged her head slightly. "Mori and Hani-senpai. You two are more like brothers then cousins."

"That's true," Hani-senpai climbed onto Mori-senpai's shoulder and he grunted in agreement.

"Now it makes sense," the Hitachiin twins nodded in understanding.

Alexis breathed out a sigh and leaned on Kyoya chest for a bit. "Sorry, I'm still a tad sleepy."

"Why were you sleeping in a tree, by the way," Haruhi asked, bending over to scratch the cat's head that came sniffing.

"My back was getting sore from sitting and painting, so I decided to walk around and ended up climbing the willow. I was doing something thinking and ended up falling asleep."

"You must have fallen asleep as we arrived," Kyoya noted. "You're paints were still wet when we you woke up."

"Yup," Alexis smiled. "Thanks for catching me, Mori-senpai. Usually I tie myself to the tree when I sleep in one."

Mori-senpai bowed his head slightly as a response.

"Now," Alexis stood and put her chin in her fist. "What are we going to do about these tabloids? They are not going to be easily convinced that we're like siblings. Americans are stubborn."

"Alexis," Ruth called, entering the area carrying a large basket full of vegetables.

"Hi granny," Alexis raced up and took the basket from her. "You're too precious to carry anything on your own. I should be the one gardening, anyway. You should enjoy your retirement and not do any manual labor."

"Oh Al," Ruth chuckled, a hand pressing her cheek. "I told you before and I'll tell you again. Until the day comes where I cannot get out of my chair, that's when I'll stop gardening. Until then, I garden."

"Okay," Alexis chuckled. "Shall we get started on lunch. Have you guys eaten anything?"

Suddenly Kyoya's stomach began to grumble and the glare of the sun quickly blocked his eyes. Alexis burst into laughter and took Ruth's arm.

"Come on, Kyo-kun. Let's get you something to eat."


	6. Appearance from the Zuka Club?

"Al-kun," girls screamed as Alexis walked into the music room the following Monday. "You're back."

Alexis laughed and patted a couple girls on their heads. "Yes my dears. Did you miss me?"

The girls squealed as Alexis walked over to Kyoya. She quickly took his clipboard away and began scanning it. Kyoya stood in with brief shock and leaned over Alexis as she began writing on it.

"They're so great together," girls squealed as the brightness the two shared glowed. Alexis looked up at Kyoya to get approval of what she was writing with their eyes locking.

"Are they going to kiss?" Kyoya gave a warm smile and his hand caressed the back of her neck, causing her eyes to widen slightly.

"Their going to kiss!"

Kyoya pulled Alexis closer to her, their lips closing in. The girls squealed and quickly, Kyoya moved and pressed his lips against Alexis' forehead. Girls screamed as the two hosts brightness glowed brighter.

"Kyoya, kiss me!"

"Alexis!"

Kyoya pulled away with his clipboard and tossling Alexis' hair. "Good idea."

Alexis laughed straightening her hair and going to sit on her designated couch.

"Al-kun," her guests crowded around her. "Are you and Kyoya dating?"

Alexis chuckled a took one of the girl in her arms. "Now, why would I dating a man when I could surround myself with you lovely ladies?"

"But he was kissed you," another girl said and her chin was soon in Alexis' hands.

"He is nothing more than a brother to me, my sweetheart. I assure you as I live and breathe is the presence of all my beautiful goddesses. Nothing would make me more happy and devoted than by being with all you exotic flowers."

"What kind of flowers are we?" the girl resting comfortable in Alexis' arm and lap asked.

"To label you a certain flower, is to put you in a cage," Alexis leaned her head into the girl's neck and breathed, "why should I put an beautiful bird in a cage when I could watch it fly free in the beautiful sapphire sky."

The girl on Alexis' lap swooned and Alexis gently moved her off and laid her head on the arm of the couch.

"My dear sleeping beauty," Alexis moved a hair away from the girl's face, her gaze full of concern, making the girls squeal.

"Alexis is really good," Haruhi commented, carrying a tea tray by Kyoya. "What did she write on your clipboard?"

Kyoya ushered Haruhi next to him and turned the clipboard so she could read:

 _"When I turn to you, look into my eyes and begin to go for my lips, but kiss my forehead instead. Girls will go crazy over the hardass having a soft spot and if you get a picture, it'll sell like crazy."_

"Wow," Hikaru breathed, appearing behind Haruhi.

"She as bad as you," Kaoru commented, standing next to Hikaru.

"No wonder you two are like siblings," Haruhi smiled and took the tea tray to Alexis and her guests.

"I've already sent the digital copy out and about 200 should be here within the hour."

"Of course," Hikaru and Kaoru sighed, shrugging their shoulders.

* * *

"The maiden is part of the Host Club?"

"Yes, Lady Benibara."

The Zuka club walked into the Ouran Academy and took the trek to the music room.

"Are you sure she's a legacy?"

"Yes, Lady Benibara. We double checked."

"Are we really going to try and recruit her, it didn't work out well with Haruhi-sama?"

"It will this time. I'm sure of it."

* * *

The Host was cleaning when the doors to the music door burst open.

"Looo," figures came twirling into the room.

"Belll."

"Oh no," Tamaki sighed.

"Liiaaa," the three figures came to a halt, posed to reveal the Zuka club.

Alexis stared slack jaw, slightly frozen.

"Fair maiden," the tallest figure with the shortest hair stood straight. "We have come for you, our dear legacy."

"I thought we made it clear my Haruhi is not going to join you," Tamaki grabbed hold of Haruhi, who squirmed in his arms.

"Let me go, senpai," Haruhi elbowed him in the gut and watched him fall to the floor.

"They're not here for you Haruhi," Alexis sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "They're here for me."

"Yes, my precious rose," Benibara, the lady of the crimson rose, pulled a red rose out of nowhere and presented it to her. "We have come to take you to Lobelia and to join the Zuka club. It is your destiny."

"Destiny," Hani-senpai look at Mori-senpai for answers.

Alexis sighed and pushed the rose away. "My mother went to Lobelia for a year. That's where she met her girlfriend. I forgot which school until now."

"Your mom was in the Zuka club?"

"Her mother was one of the top monarchs in the Zuka club," Chizuru, the lady of the lily, danced to Alexis' shoulder.

"She was adored by many," Hinako, the lady of the daisy, twirled to Alexis' other shoulder.

"It was a shame when your mother left us," Benibara pulled on Alexis' chin. "But we have come to take you away from this prison cell and back home."

Alexis shoved Benibara's hand away from her and pushed past them to stand next to Kyoya. "Thanks for the offer, but no thank you. I'm quite happy here."

"But with you in the Zuka club," Chizuru insisted. "You'll have must more adoring fan than you do here."

"Yes, a mob of girls chasing me to Timbuktu," Alexis laughed. "I may flirt with the ladies, but I'm not like my mom in that degree."

"But you'll continue on with the legacy," Hinako spoke up as well.

"And have it in ALL of American tabloids and magazines," Alexis began massaging her temples. "We already have them on my back."

"Dear maiden," Benibara waved her arms dramatically. "Why would you want to spend your time around these ruffians, when your home at Lobelia is awaiting you?"

"Do I really need to answer that? Again? Look, just because my mom went to your school, doesn't mean that I want to go. I've seen her memorabilia and it could fill up an entire walk-in closet. And that's after one year." Alexis rubbed the back of her head, looking at everything except for anyone. "Besides, that many girls in one school? I can barely handle the amount of guests I entertain each day and it continues to grow."

"We have our students who keep our fans at a distance," Chizuru explained. "You'll be able to pick and choose which fans you want to entertain."

"Plus," Hinako continued. "With bringing in another legacy, the Zuka club will be bigger than ever before. Your mother would be so proud."

"Do you really think about getting the approval from my mother that hasn't spoken to me in four years?" Kyoya placed a hand on Alexis' shoulder and she tilted her head, pressing her chin against his hand. "I mother met her girlfriend at Lobelia and because of that, it caused a scandal that still follows me away. If the tabloids even knew I was talking to you, it would be that scandal all over again. We're already dealing with America thinking there is a engagement, I don't need them thinking something else on top of it."

"So if this scandal was gone," Benibara leaned in close. "You would reconsider."

"If the scandal was dropped," Alexis leaned in to meet her. "I could rest easy knowing I didn't have paparazzi on my ass."

"Very well," Benibara leaned back. "Let's go ladies."

"What?"

"Already?"

"Now," Benibara nodded to them and that Zuka club spun out of the music room and out of the school.

Alexis breathed a sigh of relief and fell gently against Kyoya chest. "That was exhausting."

"You don't know the half of it," Hikaru and Kaoru laughed.

"Indeed," Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "They once kidnapped Ms. Fujioka in the hopes of stealing her first kiss."

"Are you serious?" Alexis began rubbing her temples.

"Did your mom really go to Lobelia," Haruhi gathered the freshly dried tea cup onto a tray.

"She did. My mother would show me her memorabilia all the time and use to sing show tunes and do these wild performances. At first, they were entertaining, for a five year old, but they got old quickly. That's when she decided to switch gears and teach me how to get my hands dirty."

"Do you think they'll try again," Hani-senpai asked his tall cousin.

"It's likely," Kyoya responded, getting a nod of agreement from Mori-senpai. "I am interested as to why they left after hearing about our issues with the American tabloids."

"I don't want to think about them anymore for today, to be honest." Alexis went and started helping Haruhi collecting the tea sets to take back to the storage room. "I just want to go home and study. I am not understand somethings."

"Maybe I could help," Haruhi suggested. "What are you having issues with?"

"Math mostly," Alexis confessed. "Are you good with that subject?"

"Maybe you could help us too, Haruhi," the Hitachiin twins wrapped their arms around her.

"Sure," Haruhi shrugged.

"We should form a study group," Tamaki called triumpic like. "We could study at your house, Haruhi."

"It'll be crowded," Haruhi stated coldly. "I don't want you there either."

Tamaki paled and fled to a corner to sulk.

"Where should we study," Hikaru and Kaoru asked together.

"What about my house," Hani-senpai asked.

"They're renovating," Mori-senpai reminded his tiny, and scarier, cousin.

"Oh," Hani-senpai started to get depressed.

"What about my house," Alexis suggested. "You all know how to get there. It's big enough to fit everyone comfortable and if we get tired, we could always go outside and enjoy the garden."

"Then it's settle," Kyoya nodded.

Alexis nodded back, "will saturday work?"


	7. Study Group

A knock came on the Fujioka household on a cool Saturday afternoon. Haruhi, opened the door to find Aexis standing in front of her.

"You ready," Alexis asked smiling.

"You know I could have taken a cab," Haruhi grabbed her school supplies and followed Alexis out to her car.

"I'm not going to let my guest pay for a cab to bring her to my house when I could pick her up for free," Alexis opened the side door of an old chevy mustang and waited for Haruhi to step inside. "I would not be a very good host, now would I?"

"You're a talented host," Haruhi slid into the passenger side and waited until Alexis got into the driver. "Is this yours?"

"My father bought for me when I registered at Ouran," Alexis explained. "I have one back at home, but it was easier to buy a new one than transport the old one apparently."

"Of course," Haruhi rolled her eyes at the oddness of the rich.

"Everyone else will be arriving at my house within the hour," Alexis drove down the residential streets of Haruhi's neighborhood. "I figured I would grab you a little early so I can be at my house when everyone arrives. I don't want my grandma to 'entertain' them."

"Why wouldn't you want that?"

"Let's just say, I learned a few hosting tricks from my grandma."

* * *

The girls arrived at Alexis' house as another car was pulling in behind them. Alexis drove her mustang into the four door garage and she and Haruhi walked out to see who arrived.

Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club stepped out of the two feet short of a limo car and stood to breathe in the fresh air.

"You do realize that there's no one here to bask in your beauty," Alexis laughed as she gave hugs to each host in turn, starting with Kyoya of course.

"A host is always working. Even when there is no one to witness it," Tamaki flipped his blonde locks in his signature finesse.

"Yet you're a blubbering idiot when it comes to Haruhi," the Hitachiin swung an arm around Haruhi, trapping her in their grasp.

"Hello everyone," Ruth's voice came from the top of the steps and the Host Club turned to watching Ruth walk down wearing a floral button up shirt with mom jeans.

"Grandma," Alexis jogged up to her and kissed her cheek. "You look amazing."

"Thank you dear," Ruth patted her granddaughter's cheek. "Shall we head inside, I'm boiling some water for tea."

* * *

Once inside, the Host Club followed Ruth into the dinning room where an elegant mahogany dining table awaited them.

"Where's the kotatsu," Tamaki pouted as the Host Club began taking their seats around the table.

"Kotatsus are only meant for the winter seasons," Kyoya stated taking a seat at one of the ends of the table.

"But if we're studying," Tamaki threw himself into a dramatic performance, "we should be sitting around a kotatsu, shoulder to shoulder, as we study together. Building our friendship and team spirit by being in close proximity to each other."

"Why would we do that?" Kaoru asked throwing an arm around Haruhi.

"Why," Hikaru nodded, throwing another arm around Haruhi as well. "We spend enough time already during club hours."

"But it could be like a team building exercise," Tamaki whimpered. "Momma, they're not going along with my idea."

"Kotatsus are for winter," Kyoya restated, already typing away on his laptop, ignoring the puppy eyes Tamaki was giving him intensely.

"Wouldn't be crowded as well," Haruhi asked, taking a seat at the table. "Let's just get to studying."

"Well as long as I get to sit next to my Haruhi," Tamaki flipped his hair away as he turned to discovered that the Hitachiin twins to the seats next to her. "Hey! That's my seat!"

"You didn't say so," the twin shrugged at the same time. "Besides, why would Haruhi want to sit next to a pervert like you."

"The Daddy should be able to sit next to his little girl," Tamaki stamped on the ground for emphasis.

"You're not my dad," Haruhi's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. "And can you two please get off of me, I just want to study."

Haruhi threw her shoulders up, effectively pushing the twins off them. She pulled her school bag onto the table and started pulling out her homework.

"Who wants snacks," Ruth called reappearing from the kitchen, with Alexis in tow. Alexis was carrying plates of various sweets and sandwiches while Ruth carried a tray of tea cups.

"We didn't notice you two leaving," Hani-senpai confessed. "I would have helped."

"And I appreciate the thought," Ruth tousled Hani-senpai's hair before placing a cup of tea in front of him. "I hear you like tons of sweets. I hope you like sugar with your tea."

"I do," Hani-senpai jumped up in his seat, smiling widely.

"Momma," Tamaki started whining again. "Tell them to change seats with me."

"'Momma'," Ruth raised an eyebrow at Alexis.

"Long story," Alexis sighed as she set a large slice of cake with several strawberries in front of Hani-senpai. "Tamaki. . ."

Tamaki glanced at Alexis and froze. She glared at him with a stare that could completely freeze the ocean. Stiffly, Tamaki waddled to take a seat on Kyoya's left. Alexis and Ruth finished handing out tea and snacks to the Host club and set the tea kettle and trays in the center of the table.

"If you need anything, I'll be in my sewing room," Ruth smiled, quickly giving Alexis a hug. "Don't study too hard and make sure to enjoy the garden."

"We will," Alexis smiled back and walked Ruth just outside the dining room before turning back and taking the seat on Kyoya's right where her school supplies was already set out neatly.

"You're grandma is amazing," Haruhi noted, taking a sip of tea.

"Thanks," Alexis smiled. "She makes amazing tea doesn't she?"

"Where did she get the tea," Kyoya asked, taking a sip of his own. "I don't think I've had anything like this."

"Is it Commoner Tea," Tamaki asked, studying the liquid intently.

"No," Alexis stated, giving Mori-senpai a napkin so he could wipe Hani-senpai's face. "She makes her own tea."

"It's good," Mori-senpai stated, after finishing cleaning Hani-senpai's cheeks of cake.

"I'll be sure to let her know," Alexis nodded. "Since she has a garden, she wanted to make her own tea. I helped her dry and herbs and it's pretty much like a science experiment each time we make tea."

"Is that why you're good at science," Hani-senpai innocently asked, taking his own sip of tea.

"In part," Alexis chuckled, pulling out a mechanical pencil from her pencil case. "Although I still suck at math."

"What do you need help on," Haruhi asked, leaning forward so she could look around Kaoru to look at Alexis.

"This formula," Alexis handed her notebook to Haruhi, pointing at the highlighted formula.

* * *

"I don't think I study so hard in my life," Hikaru stretched his limbs above his head.

"My head hurts from all this information," Kaoru nodded, massaging his temples.

"Do you need some pain medicine," Alexis asked, starting to stand from her chair, ready to go retrieve them.

"Nah, I got my own," Kaoru waved Alexis away before reaching into his bag to pull out a small bottle of aspirin.

Hani-senpai was asleep on the table after a sugar crash with Mori-senpai was reading next to him while Tamaki was passed out, a small pool of drool forming on top of his notes. Haruhi was working on putting her stuff back into her bag while Kyoya was reviewing Alexis' notes and practice questions.

"Mori-senpai," Alexis walked over to him and Hani-senpai. "Let's put him on the large armchair in our living room."

Mori-senpai nodded in agreement and picked up the sleeping lolita boy and carried him out of the room.

"Even when we're not hosting, she's still a host," Kaoru commented watching Alexis and Mori-senpai leave, setting down his cup of tea.

"For an American," Hikaru chimed in. "Her manners are spot on."

"Hey Alexis," Haruhi began when Alexis walked back. "Did you only want to came to Japan for the culture?"

"You got me," Alexis smiled as she began cleaning up the table. "Truth be told, I wanted to come back her to be with my grandma, but my father would say no since Ruth is my mom's mom. I had been studying Japanese culture and language long before getting into anime."

"So how did you convince your dad to come here," Kaoru asked.

"It couldn't have been easy with your mother's scandal," Hikaru finished.

"Of course it wasn't easy," Alexis finished cleaning the table of all crumbs and sat back on her chair. "I wanted to be in Japan for so long, but I couldn't because of the scandal. If the tabloids found out, they would have discovered Lobelia and the scandal would have gotten worse from there. I had to wait until any mention of the scandal was virtually nonexistent before presenting my case to my father. That's when we had that party and met Kyoya and his family, and the rest is history."

"Speaking of scandals," Kyoya spoke, setting down the papers he was reviewing. "I think it's time we started the conversation on our scandal."


	8. The Phone Call

"Speaking of scandals," Kyoya spoke, setting down the papers he was reviewing. "I think it's time we started the conversation on our scandal."

"UGH," Alexis laid her head on the table. "I was actually hoping to avoid it."

"Wasn't it your idea to talk about this," Hikaru asked, popping a chip in his mouth.

"I know," Alexis groaned. "But I was having fun today."

"How can you have fun studying," Kaoru asked, refilling his tea cup. "It's boring."

"Considering I've only had tutors that only cared about their paychecks," Alexis shrugged.

"Back to the task at hand," Kyoya patted Alexis on the head. "I took the liberty to take a look at the American tabloids to see what they were saying."

Kyoya opened his laptop and brought up a few online articles. Alexis leaned over to see the articles.

"Japanese and American Wedding in the Works?" Alexis raised an eyebrow. "I've seen more inventive Headers from my middle school newspaper."

"Well, it certainly talks about the idea of a possible marriage," Kyoya began scrolling down the page. "'Though neither family has publicly made a statement, many believe that a wedding ceremony is in the works."

"'One participate that the party where the photo was taken is quoted to say,'" Alexis continued. "'They never left each other's side for the entire night. The energy around them was electrifying. I wouldn't be surprised if a wedding announcement makes the papers in the next week.'"

The room fell silent except for the light snoring coming from Tamaki, fidgeting every so often. The silence seemed to weigh heavy on the Host Club since none knew what to say or want to to be the first. Alexis got up from her seat quickly and walked into the kitchen. Kyoya continued to type away on his computer reviewing other articles which all told the same story.

"Does any of them mention my mom's scandal," Alexis asked, bringing in tall glasses of water.

"Only in one it seems," Kyoya brought up the article for Alexis to see. Haruhi got up from her seat and took the tray away from Alexis and started giving a glass to each host.

"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi nudged the mentioned host. "Wake up."

"H-Haruhi," Tamaki moaned. "Stay in bed with Daddy a bit longer."

A vein appeared on Haruhi's forehead as she lifted the glass of water and turned it upside down.

"Bikini," Tamaki jolted upright, his wet hair falling over his eyes. He blinked for a few seconds before looking around at the Host Club staring at him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much," Kaoru shrugged, resting his chin on the back of his hands.

"We're more interesting in that dream you were having," Hikaru mirrored his brother.

"I don't know what you mean," a bead of sweat, or water, fell down Tamaki's jaw and he looked around until he spotted Haruhi. "H-Haruhi?"

Haruhi's hand continued to clench the glass, her annoyance shadowing her eyes. "You are not my father."

Haruhi turned, slamming the glass on the table, before moving back to her seat. The room remained silent for what seemed to be an eternity.

"So, which article mentions my mother's scandal," Alexis redirected the conversation back to the task at hand.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Them Weekly."

"Of course," Alexis sighed. "They were the first ones to make an article about the scandal."

"Has your father told you anything," Haruhi asked while staring at the table.

"Not really," Alexis shrugged. "He just told me that he speaking with Kyoya's father about a plan."

"My father said the same thing," Kyoya nodded. "Usually, a statement would already be made by now."

Silence once again filled the room along with a heavy atmosphere causing the Host club to become awkward. Everyone jumped as Alexis pulled out her phone that was buzzing and soon Kyoya followed suit.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Father."

"I've seen the articles," Alexis got up from her chair and walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, Father."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sure, Father?"

"I can't do that," Alexis' tone took on a hint of worry. "Please, I won't."

"I understand, Father," Kyoya dipped his head so none of the Host Club could see his eyes. "Of course. I'll be home soon."

Kyoya hung up his conversation and quickly took up his glass and started drinking slowly.

"Dad, you know how I feel about him," Alexis continue to talk in the kitchen. "Dad, I don't want-. . . Of course, I understand the si-. . . Yes, but I-. . . Dad, please. . . Yes, father. . . I understand. . . Yes, father. . . Goodbye father. . ."

Alexis closed her phone softly, silence refilling the room. None of the Host Club member dared more as if for fear of waking a sleeping beast. Kyoya placed his empty glass on the table and slowly rose from his seat. Before he could move, footsteps thudded across the kitchen floor before slamming open the back door to the garden. The door slammed shut, causing the Host Club to jump.

Kyoya started to walk to the kitchen before stopping at the entryway.

"Kyoya," Tamaki, began to stand himself, his voice full of concern. "What did your father say?"

Kyoya remained still, the gears turning in his head.

Tamaki walked around the table until he was just behind his Vice President. "Kyoya," Tamaki placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Kyoya jumped as though his soul had rushed back into his body. Kyoya turned back to Tamaki, his face paled and lost of all emotion, more so than usual.

"What did your father say?"

"I must never see Alexis again and that she will be going back to America."


	9. A Conversation and a Reason

"What do you mean she has to leave," Tamaki asked, letting go of Kyoya shoulder.

Kyoya remained silent, his brows knitted for the first time in deep thought. Haruhi got up from her seat and took Kyoya arm and dragged him outside, not that he was going to fight back.

"Alexis," Haruhi called, looking for her friend. "Where are you?"

Only the wind responded to her. The rest of the Host Club followed into the garden.

"Where did she go?" Hikaru searched the ground.

"Maybe in the trees?" Kaoru suggested, scanning the canopies.

"This is the second time she's done this," Tamaki sighed, lightly pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I see you guys are in the garden," Ruth came out the back door, causing the Host Club to turn in her direction. "I saw the little one asleep on the couch." Ruth took a look around briefly before a few more wrinkles appeared on her forehead. "Oh dear. Did something happen between Alexis and her father?"

"How did you know?" Haruhi asked.

"She was always like that as a child," Ruth smiled fondly. "When something happened between her and her father, she would hide either in her room or in the garden. I'm guessing since you are all out here that she ran out here."

"Do you know where she could be hiding," Tamaki questioned, running his fingers through his hair.

Ruth laughed gently, covering her mouth with a hand. "We could never find her when she went hiding in the garden. If Alexis doesn't want to be found, she will make sure she isn't. There was one time we could find her for several hours because she wanted to see the fireworks but her father wouldn't allow it. It wasn't until it was dark out that we spotted her walking back to the house. I think she was about seven at the time."

"Wouldn't spoiled children throw temper tantrums," Haruhi asked.

"Not every rich child would throw a tantrum," Kaoru stated, tilting his head to the right.

"Though Boss throws a tantrum almost everyday," Hikaru commented, tilting his head to the left to mirror his brother.

"You see, she was raised to be a perfect lady and to never allow her personal emotions to show. Her father is quite strict in that regard and whenever Alexis cried in front of her father, he would discipline her further. Dear Alexis was traumatized by it and even now, she will hide her emotions for fear of being punished," Ruth sighed, placing her cheek in her hand. "The only person Alexis allowed her emotions to show was her mother, but even before the scandal, she was rarely there for Alexis, except when they would come visit us during a holiday or business trip."

Ruth walked over to Kyoya who had not turned away. "Dear, do tell me what happened."

"Alexis's father and mine agreed that Alexis will have to go back to America and we are never to see each other again," Kyoya stated monotoned. "A new article shows a picture of Alexis and I hugging in front of your house when we first arrived today."

"Oh my," Ruth sighed. "I'm guessing your father and hers got into a little argument?"

"How did you know?" Kyoya's eye widened slightly.

"Business men are all the same," Ruth chuckled. "Especially Alexis's father. When the scandal regarding her mother happened, Mr. Jones developed a prejudice against the Japanese and attempted to keep Alexis from studying it anymore than she already did. Of course, he was professional regarding business but I remember he would come home swearing so many slurs when I was visiting. Which he barely allowed me to do."

"So what happened between your dads?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya remained silent for a moment before sighing in defeat. "While they were discussing how to handle the situation and how to keep business alive between their companies, news hit that I was visiting Alexis and the picture surfaced. Alexis's father got angry and said that if it was anyone else other than a Jap. . . Well, you can figure out the rest."

"Ah. So they got into a heated argument and in a fit of rage, they broke off their business contract and now forcing the two of you apart," Ruth summarized and took Kyoya's hand. "Come with me sweetheart. The rest of you please go back inside and feel free to use the TV."

"We're coming with you," Tamaki spoke out, taking a step towards Kyoya and Ruth.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but this needs to be handled between the two of them," Ruth smiled at Tamaki before pulling Kyoya down a path further away from the house, leaving the rest of the Host Club standing in front of the house.

"Mori-chan," Hani-senpai came stumbling out the back door to join the Host Club. Mori-senpai quickly went to his cousin's said and raised him onto his shoulders. "Where's Kyoya and Alexis?"

"Let's go back inside," Mori-senpai stated and started making his way inside the house.

"Are you sure we shouldn't follow them," Kaoru asked walking with the Host Club back inside.

"Let's give them their privacy," Haruhi said, reaching the back door of the house. "They need it."

* * *

Ruth walked with Kyoya down the path behind the house.

"Where are we going," Kyoya asked.

"To see Alexis of course," Ruth smiled and wrapped an arm around Kyoya's.

"I thought you said Alexis was really good at hiding from people."

"That's when she doesn't want to be found," Ruth patted Kyoya's arm that she held while they walked. "Right now, she wants to be found by a particular person. So tell me why do you see Alexis as a little sister?"

Kyoya's brow furrowed slightly as he gathered his thoughts. "I didn't like being the youngest son, the one least likely to inherit anything of major worth. It seemed that I was always being looked after and taken care of and I guess I began wanting to take care of someone else."

"Is that why you joined the Host Club," Ruth smiled as they walked past a bed of tulips.

"In part," Kyoya admitted. "When Tamaki asked me to start a club with him I was against the idea, but after a few interactions, the idea grew on me. I had something I could take care of and to nurture and help grow. Isn't that silly to hear from a teenage boy?"

Ruth chuckled and squeezed Kyoya's arm slightly. "Not at all. My husband is the same way. Even though he is not the biological father of my daughter, he still sees her as his own as well as Alexis. Even though my husband doesn't particularly like Alexis's father now, there was a time that the two of them got along."

"Can I ask you something?" Kyoya glanced at Ruth before returning his eyes to the path. "Why does Alexis see me as an older brother?"

Ruth stayed silent, letting the breeze carry the sound of rustling leaves and the calls of birds. A bird flew into view, raising high against the spring sky. "I guess you could say part of it is do to a lack of constant parental presence. I remember Alexis asking me at age five why she didn't have any siblings to play with. She was very lonely with her parents too busy in America to pay her any attention. When I asked her the reason behind the question, she told me that one of her friends had an older brother and that she wanted one too. Even since then, she was would sometimes tell me that she wanted an older brother."

The pair remained silents as a white pavillion came into view with a figure inside. Coming closer, Kyoya saw Alexis was sitting on one of the benches, her head in between her hands, her shoulders shaking silently.

When the duo got close to the pavillion, Alexis's head shot up and she turned towards them. Alexis's eyes were red and puffy with a stream of tears ran down her face. Breaking away from Ruth, Kyoya closed the distance between the two and enveloped Alexis in his arms. Alexis sat in shock for a moment before wrapping her arms around the man she came to know and adore and to see as the older brother she spent so long begging God for.

"K-Kyoya," Alexis sobbed into his shirt, tears soaking into the fabric.

Kyoya tightened his grip on the girl he never knew he needed in his life until meeting. He needed her to stay by his side. He needed to protect her with everything he had. Even if it was against his own father. Kyoya pressed the side of his head against Alexis's hair, sinking onto his knees in front of her.


End file.
